


kind of like smitten

by mimizans



Category: Glee
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimizans/pseuds/mimizans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>blaine recognizes this feeling from doris day comedies and every song he's ever heard on FM radio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kind of like smitten

**Author's Note:**

> another short, old ficlet i found on my computer. probably written as a reaction fic to 2.16, but who knows!

Blaine recognizes this feeling. He recognizes it from Doris Day comedies watched with his grandmother and from nearly every song he's ever heard on FM radio. He recognizes it from his mother's hand pressed to her heart during _When Harry Met Sally_ and from joyful, joking couples holding hands in the mall on Sunday afternoon.

Mostly though, he recognizes it from Kurt's eyes at 3 o'clock on a Wednesday afternoon, when they're sitting close together under the vaulted ceiling of Dalton's library, Kurt's knee just barely brushing Blaine's and his hands mere centimeters away. Blaine feels in those moments how much Kurt wants to kiss him, to close the distance that Blaine has put between them, to catch Blaine's bottom lip between his own and tangle his hand in Blaine's hair. 

Now, on this bright day in the practice room, Blaine is the one staring at Kurt's lips, and his hands, and the curve of his jaw, and the scar on the side of his neck, as if seeing them for the first time. And in a way, he is, because everything looks different in the light of something very much like love. Blaine can feel himself closing the scant distance between then and now, with then being confusion and doubt and never feeling good enough, and now being confusion, yes, but also sweet kisses and whispered heat and hands twined under a table at the Lima Bean. 

There is something shifting in the pit of Blaine's stomach, bubbling through his veins, moving swiftly down the paths of his nerves and jolting his heart. He watches Kurt sing, and it makes him feel a little like flying, but a lot like falling.


End file.
